Cositas
by Dmonisa
Summary: Cositas que haciamos cuando.../(One-shot)


**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, ni los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.**

 _ **A favor de la campaña con vos y voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

 **Advertencia:** **Alto contenido erótico, menores y personas en desacuerdo abstenerse de leer, excepto las chicas pervertidas del grupo de Facebook** _ **"Elixir plateado"**_ **porque a ellas les dedico esto, por aceptarme y apoyarme. Espero sea de su agrado y me regalen una crítica.**

 **Cositas**

Rin no recordaba algún momento en que sus mejillas estuvieran más rojas. Las constantes preguntas de sus amigas indiscretas le causaban vergüenza y nerviosismo. No podía evitar morderse el labio inferior para dejar de sentirlo tan seco al pensar en las respuestas de las interrogantes, también era una tarea difícil dejar de acomodar su largo cabello ébano porque le molestaba tanto el sentirlo pegado a su cuello humedecido por el sudor de la alta temperatura de su cuerpo obsceno que respondía a los pensamientos, que escapaban de su control, como si de algo natural se tratara sentir hormigueo en las pieles más sensibles en la presencia de sus amigas.

-No te quedes callada. Queremos saberlo -insistió Ayame-. No seas tan mala.

-Yo no soy mala, ustedes son entrometidas.

La cotilla de Ayame la observó como si le hubiese dicho algo ofensivo cuando no le había dicho más que la verdad.

-Rin, es normal que les cuentes a tus amigas -intervino Sango.

-En realidad, no lo es -comentó la suspicaz Kagome con duda al apreciar las miradas molestas de sus acompañantes.

-No pedimos tu opinion, Kagome ...

-Déjala Ayame -se interpuso Rin. Estaba empezando a fastidiarse.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Es mi vida íntima. Entiendan.

Ayame también estaba fastidiándose. Le molestaba tanto que su pequeña amiga, la menor del grupo, no quisiera compartir detalles tan insignificantes de su reciente obtenido noviazgo. Además, siendo la amiga más joven, era conveniente que les contara para que ellas, de mayor experiencia, le aconsejaran para bien, o eso se decía ella para justificar su insistencia en entrometerse en vidas ajenas.

-Está bien. Entendimos -suspiró resignada haciendo que las demás se calmaran-. Respóndeme esta pregunta solamente, ¿si?

Señalo con un dedo que solo sería esa pregunta y dejaría de fastidiar. Rin imaginó que, tal vez, no le sería fácil decidir que contestaría, conociendo a Ayame, pero lo intentaría. Asintió no muy segura de lo que estaba aceptando.

-¿Qué tan grande la tiene Sesshomaru?

Sango, que se encontraba sentada a un lado, inmediatamente, cubrió la boca de la inoportuna y bocazas de Ayame sin lograr evitar que la pregunta fuera lanzada con un volumen demasiado alto.

Kagome cubrió su boca de la sorpresa mientras Rin deseaba matar a la indiscreta luego de sobresaltarse en su silla, dejándose expuesta a los oídos de todos y dándoles la oportunidad de tener un motivo para reírse de su actitud, de la inexperta nerd que acababa de obtener su primer noviazgo.

Un joven que, en ese momento, caminaba cerca de su mesa, se detuvo en seco al oír la pregunta tan directa e indecente que surgió de un grupo de jóvenes colegialas en el comedor del mismo colegio. Las observo con impresión en sus ojos al comprobar que todas ellas eran hermosas estudiantes y les sonrió de un modo burlesco antes de retirarse.

Rin, definitivamente, mataría a Ayame.

-o-

Los compañeros de Sesshomaru estallaron en risas al ver como una adolescente más abofeteaba al libidinoso de Miroku. Esta vez, se le había acercado por la espalda susurrándole algo simulando que observaba lo que había al frente mientras bajaba una mano desde la columna femenina hasta el límite de la cadera donde, en ese momento, la joven lo detuvo dándose la vuelta solo para dejarle marcado en una mejilla su pequeña mano.

Los jóvenes no dejaron de reírse cuando él se acercó a su mesa con los ojos cerrados y una mitad del rostro roja.

-Eres un caso perdido, Miroku -comentó Jaken entre risas mientras, a su lado, Koga se retorcía riéndose y abrazando su estómago.

-¿Así quieres conquistar a Sango? -preguntó Inuyasha dejando de reír.

-Sango sabe que me ama, solo no ha podido comprender que solo su aceptación podría sacarme de este mundo de perdición y pecado.

-Lo hemos perdido -dijo Koga mirándolo con extrañeza.

Tonterías. Solo eso escuchaba Sesshomaru. Él estaba más concentrado en dejarse entretener por la tarea más productiva e interesante de observar al grupo de féminas que se encontraban a varios metros lejos de ellos sentadas en una mesa donde se encontraba su preciosa novia.

La observaba charlar y escuchar a sus amigas, se la apreciaba inquieta y nerviosa. Tocaba su largo cabello acomodándolo cada diez minutos, mordía su tentador labio inferior dejándolo mas rosado y exquisitamente húmedo. Era una visión para seducir. No todos los que pudieran observarla la verían atractiva. Imbéciles ellos por no reconocer el motivo que la convierte en una presa que quisieran devorar. Ellos no la reconocen porque no han besado y acariciado esos labios como él, no han probado la suavidad que lleva atrapada esa humedad ni lo dulce que saben esos pétalos rosados. No han tocado la piel tan receptiva de su nuca, justo debajo de su cabello, ni han podido escuchar los suaves sensuales gemidos que deja escapar su pequeña, estrecha, caliente y deliciosa boca.

Sesshomaru podía, incluso, sentir en su lengua el sabor que había degustado dos semanas atrás cuando la invito a ir al cine, donde se estrenara una película que ni el nombre podía recordar por estar concentrado en la boca de Rin y en examinar las reacciones que le causaba a ella su mano debajo de su falda. Aun, podía verla retorcerse intentando no gemir ni demostrar gesto alguno en su rostro de la indecorosa situación que estaba viviendo por su causa. Dulce niña inexperta.

Le encantaba ponerla en situaciones bochornosas para ella. Era excitante ver cómo, luego de que perdiera su pureza con él, su actitud se mantenía intacta y su evolución de niña a atrevida avanzaba muy lentamente, algo muy agradable, en demasía. No quería que ella perdiera esa personalidad de la noche a la mañana, quería que aprendiera actividades nuevas con él y las cumpliera solo con él.

Sus manos le temblaron inquietas al sentir ellas la estrechez y humedad que escondía la piel de su novia.

En la sala de proyección, la había acercado a su cuerpo con la excusa de abrazarla, pero con el único propósito de poder tenerla más cerca y lograr un mejor acceso a la intimidad que encerrada la falda de su vestido. Un vestido precioso que le quedaba despampanante, la hacía lucir linda como una adolescente buena y marcaba su preciosa cintura.

La había abrazado apretándola en su pecho y cuando nadie miraba o ella misma se diera cuenta, había levantado su falda recorriendo muy lentamente la piel de su muslo debajo de ella. Rin se había sobresaltado y lo había mirado interrogándolo con sus ojos, él no se molestó en contestar, solo se acercó a besar la comisura de su labio para que ella se calmara logrando, solamente, que el corazón de su novia se agitara aún más en un serio peligro de dejarla sin aire.

Rin estaba asustada imaginando que alguien podría verlos, entre tanto él, estaba calmado porque había pensado en esa posibilidad y había elegido el lugar más oscuro y apartado para los dos evitando que pudieran siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de verlos en esa circunstancia.

La había obligado a permanecer quieta contra su pecho sintiendo como unos dedos se inmiscuían en su entrepierna provocando estragos en su estómago y sistema respiratorio.

Él la había tocado recorriendo la delicada piel cerca de su centro torturándola para luego depositarse sobre su ropa interior haciendo presión en el origen de su humedad.

Era un asombroso afrodisiaco ver como su rostro se sonrojaba, se mordía el labio y se esforzaba por no soltar algún gemido. Él era cruel pero ella lo tendría en sus manos si dejaba que se diera cuenta de el efecto que ocasionaba la sola mención de su nombre, en su cuerpo.

Había sido cruel el llevarla a aquel lugar con el propósito de abusar de su cuerpo e inocencia. Él solo quería salir con ella a disfrutar de un momento de intimidad juntos, pero no había podido evitar rechazar la invitación al pecado que ese cuerpo llevaba impreso.

Después de todo, era demasiado bueno que los demás jóvenes no pudieran ver las razones que la convierten en una tentación, una tentación viviente que lo llamaba a todas horas, como en ese preciso instante.

-o-

Las jóvenes estallaron en risas al verse descubiertas por un joven, Rin estaba muy avergonzada pero, aun así, rio con ellas.

-Están locas-dijo con los ojos brillantes de tanto reír.

-La única culpable eres tú por no querer compartir detalles menores.

Rin, casi, se ofendió.

-¿Detalles menores dices, Ayame? No es ningún detalle menor la intimidad que ocurre en una pareja.

Todas observaron cómo Ayame puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues yo no recuerdo que se quejaran cuando les contara sobre las cositas que hacíamos Koga y yo.

-¿Cositas?-repitió Kagome sonrojada-Esas no eran cositas.

-Eres una completa pervertida Ayame -dijo Sango-. Esas cositas no tenían porque ser contadas con lujo de detalles!

-De acuerdo, ahora son prejuiciosas.

Las tres amigas comenzaron a discutir sin notar que la cuarta estaba, aun, mas roja al pensar que no quería que supieran de las "cositas" que cometían Sesshomaru y ella en la privacidad de un cuarto o una sala de proyección. Ella podría ser considerada de peor categoría que Ayame si solo escucharan las actividades tan obscenas que cada uno hacía con el cuerpo del otro.

-¡Rin!

La vos de Sango la saco de su ensoñación. Todas sus amigas la miraban esperando respuesta a algún comentario o pregunta que ella no logro escuchar.

-Que…lo siento, no he oído lo que hablaban.

-Que tu lindo novio está caminando hacia aquí-respondió la misma Sango en un suspiro.

Ella, sorprendida, volteo el rostro para comprobar que, definitivamente, Sesshomaru estaba acercándose a ellas caminando y mostrándose como el joven más popular y perfecto del instituto. Su cabello platinado largo hasta los hombros y los ojos ámbares eran una combinación divina, lo convertían en un ser de otro universo, inalcanzable y ella lo tenía para su sola exclusividad.

-Lamento interrumpir-dijo al llegar a su lado, dirigiéndose a las demás jóvenes. Ellas quedaron en silencio al perder la vos ante el tono tan sensual que poseía el novio de su joven amiga. Siempre causaba el mismo efecto en todas.

-¡Rin!

Ella lo observo al escuchar su nombre, él le tendía una mano como todo caballero, serio pero un amable solo con ella.

-¿A…a dónde vas Rin?

La aludida rio disfrutando el titubeo de la cotilla del grupo. Aunque Ayame tuviera novio, ni ella misma podía salvarse del efecto de Sesshomaru.

Él la observo de soslayo dándose un aspecto de mirada de hielo, como si ella se comportara de insolente y no tuviera ni el más mísero derecho de preguntar tal. Cogió la mochila de Rin y aferrándose a su cintura se alejó del grupo sin dejar si quiera que ella se despidiera.

-Tienes prisa-era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sesshomaru la miro en silencio mostrándole el brillo que relampagueo en sus ojos afirmando lo que ella había dicho.

Se alejaron lo suficiente para abandonar el sector donde todos los jóvenes de la institución se encontraban almorzando o degustando algún alimento. Podía parecer que el lugar estaba abandonado si se alejaba lo necesario del bullicio para no escucharlo. Giro en una esquina e hizo que ella subiera una escalera con él, no tenía otra opción pues el agarre del brazo sobre su cintura se podría comparar con un brazo de acero.

Rin estaba, realmente, preocupada por saber que tenía en mente ese perverso de novio que había ganado. Aun, se preguntaba como había podido atraerlo, como había logrado atrapar semejante espécimen de persona. Ella, solo era una joven más de todas las que lo miraban distraídas y con los ojos soñadores, pero era sumisa y no se interesaba en intentar algo para ganar una mirada suya. La menos pensada era la misma y única que llamo su atención.

En la planta alta, la mantuvo todo el tiempo pegada a su cuerpo haciendo que caminara y pisara donde él lo hacía. La llevo por unos pasillos desiertos deteniéndose de pronto cerca de unas aulas, a veinte metros de la oficina del director y frente a la puerta de baños de mujeres.

El corazón, en el pecho femenino, dio un salto acompañando al vuelco del estómago pensando en las miles de posibilidades de ideas que podría contener la mente masculina. Ella se giró dándole el frente para exigir explicaciones, pero él la empujo con su cuerpo logrando que ella ingresara a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda y girando, luego, para cerrar con llave. Se preguntaba de donde había sacado tal. Los latidos de Rin aumentaron una escala más, casi, sofocándola.

Podría decirse que él se abalanzo sobre ella, atrapo su rostro entre sus manos y beso sus labios ansioso de sentirla mientras ella se sujetó del cabello platinado. Su beso dejo de ser salvaje para tornarse suave y pasional. Sus brazos rodearon la pequeña cintura pegándola a él dejando que captara el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Estaba tan deseoso de ella desde que recordara lo que habían hecho en el cine, aunque él siempre la deseaba.

Las piernas de Sesshomaru se movieron haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta chocar contra el borde del lavamanos, la mantuvo quieta haciendo presión con su cadera que hacia contacto con la de ella.

Rin bajo sus manos recorriendo los anchos hombros de su novio sintiendo como los brazos que la mantenían sujeta se desataron para tocar más porción de piel sobre la tela que estorbaba las caricias de los dedos.

-Eres preciosa-mencionaron los labios de él una vez que dejara libre los de ella que se podían notar húmedos e inflamados, apetecibles.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, sentía una presión en su pecho donde los latidos estaban alocándose cada vez más, y una ligera sensación de cosquilleo naciendo en su bajo vientre que sabía a dulce, sabia a algo delicioso que ella quisiera no interrumpir al reconocer esa misma sensación de situaciones similares donde él la hacía callar con sus labios y le proporcionaba entero gozo con el tacto de su piel.

-Quisiera ayudarte a resolver tu duda-comento él como si la situación fuera normal y ella supiera de lo que hablaba.

-¿Duda?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Él la miro extrañado de que ella no comprendiera a lo que se refería para luego estirar sus preciosos labios en una sonrisa sensual y siniestra. Si no fuera su novio, podría darle miedo. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro para unir sus labios en un beso suave, intenso y hambriento. Quisiera besarla así siempre.

Rin se sobresaltó cuando el beso que estaba disfrutando fuera interrumpido de manera brusca para que él la girara posicionándola frente al espejo del lavamanos y de espaldas a él. Su reflejo en el espejo podría ser confundido con un rostro asustado si no la conociera, pero el rostro de Sesshomaru era un claro gesto fiero y hambriento.

Una mano masculina fue apoyada en la pequeña figura ante él para empujar su espalda haciendo que ella apoyara los codos sobre el borde del lavamanos e inclinara su cuerpo hacia adelante. No dejo de observarla en todo momento. Adoraba tenerla a su merced observando como el pecho de ella se movía rítmicamente al agitado corazón, agitación que solo él podía provocar, algo que, definitivamente, lo enorgullecía.

Con la más lenta velocidad tortuosa fue bajando la misma mano que estaba en la espalda recorriendo la línea de la columna y usando la otra mano para sujetar la cadera femenina manteniéndola quieta.

En el espejo, ella lo admiraba hacer y deshacer en su cuerpo con el resultado de vuelcos en su interior hasta lograr un mareo que produjese una descarga eléctrica en sus huesos.

Sesshomaru quería ser paciente, pero la paciencia que lo caracterizaba en todo momento no se podía percibir ahora mismo, siempre la perdía con ella cuando intentaba poner en práctica la idea de avanzar despacio para disfrutar un poco más.

Mientras la mano izquierda la inmovilizaba, la derecha bajo hasta alcanzar el borde de su falda cuadriculada rozando la piel expuesta de sus muslos, la tela fue removida hacia arriba dejando que Sesshomaru pudiera observar la ropa interior que se descubrió al no vestir ella el short reglamentario del uniforme. Quien pensaría que ella pudiera ser tan osada. Solo Sesshomaru.

El no sentir el rose de su falda hiso que su cuerpo aumentara un grado más de temperatura, de vergüenza y anticipación a lo que se acercaba. Ella bajo sus ojos para no ver los dorados que la examinaban curiosos.

-Mírame-demando en su oído.

Ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerla cuando lo miro a los ojos, un escalofrió que la sacudió por dentro por completo, él se veía tan hermoso, tan perfecto y tan encantado con la situación. Sus ojos brillaban como oro líquido y los labios entreabiertos que dejaban avistar esa lengua traviesa le daban un aire de misterioso juguetón.

Que agradable era saber que probaría una nueva posición con su pequeña, la tomaría desde atrás y podría admirar el tierno rostro enrojecerse y los ojos volverse vidriosos en el espejo. Había soñado con tenerla en esa posición desde días atrás, se atormentaba mentalmente pensando en lo excitante que sería cada detalle de la situación.

Los labios masculinos se dedicaron a morder el lóbulo derecho distrayéndola de la tarea que sus manos intentaban lograr removiendo la prenda íntima haciendo que se deslizara por las piernas de piel tersa hasta tocar el frio piso de mármol enredándose en los tobillos. Ella tuvo intención de quitárselos pero Sesshomaru se apretó contra ella evitando cualquier movimiento.

-No te muevas-murmuro escondiendo su nariz en su cuello.

Era tan atrevida esa imagen, el tenerla vestida con el uniforme del colegio y sin alguna estorbosa tela que pueda impedir que se hunda en su cuerpo.

Rin sentía verdadero pánico de que alguien los pudiera descubrir, entonces mordió su labio fuertemente para evitar, a toda costa, gemir cuando el miembro de Sesshomaru, libre de su ropa, se froto contra su humedad jugando con su cordura y uso de razón. Podía asegurar que sintió un gemido ascender desde su vientre y quedarse atascado en su garganta cuando evito que escapara.

Sus ojos se aguaron al contemplar la imagen que se le presentaba en su reflejo: ella vestida casi por completo con el rostro de Sesshomaru escondido en su cuello, sus brazos rodeando su abdomen y una mano abarcando un pequeño seno entre sus dedos, lo que más placer le proporcionaba era el constante rozamiento del sexo de él contra su humedad. ¿Cuánto más la torturaría?

-Sesshomaru-suplico.

Él levanto la mirada para verla y susurrarle.

-Ssshhh…yo también quiero estar dentro de ti, pequeña.

Oh. Casi había gemido al oírlo.

Él alejo un poco su abdomen de la espalda femenina para tomar su miembro con su mano y posicionarlo en el borde de su delirio. Con extrema delicadeza se hundió en el húmedo y caliente centro de Rin por completo contemplando como ella separaba los labios en un suspiro silencioso sin dejar de verlo. Coloco una mano sobre el vientre de ella y la otra se sujetó de un brazo para atraerla más a su cuerpo si fuera posible. Movió sus caderas saliendo de ella permaneciendo quieto, se acercó a su oído para decirle:

-Dime, Rin ¿Qué tan grande la tengo?-y volvió a sumergirse en ella de una sola y fuerte embestida.

Rin no evito gemir.

Sesshomaru continuo moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella dándose y dándole a ella una experiencia placentera como era desde que la tomara la primera vez, sus labios fueron a morder y succionar el delicado cuello, no se detuvo ni cuando escucharon a alguien intentando abrir la puerta.

Ella sufrió un verdadero susto al ver como la perilla de la puerta giraba en un intento de alguien por ingresar allí donde ellos estaban teniendo sexo, porque ella sabía perfectamente que lo que estaban haciendo era tener sexo aunque lo hicieran con sentimientos. Quiso cuestionar a su novio pero él se adelantó atrapando su cabello haciendo girar su rostro para unir sus labios en un beso demandante de silencio mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas. Rin cerro los ojos, gimió en el beso y se rindió a las sensaciones que la azotaban olvidando todo su alrededor.

El movimiento de la perilla ceso dejándolo a los dos, de nuevo, en el silencio de los sonidos que ocasionaban sus caderas al chocar, los gemidos en las gargantas y del sexo de Sesshomaru al salir y volver a hundirse en el cuerpo de Rin.

Dejo de besarla para observar sus labios rojos y sus ojos dilatados de placer.

-Eres deliciosamente caliente…y estrecha-pronuncio con la vos entrecortada y la respiración agitada recibiendo como única respuesta un gemido.

Ella estaba aproximándose a ese punto donde se perdía al sentir tantas sensaciones golpeando su fragilidad y provocando que ascendiera al mismo infierno sintiendo la temperatura tan alta de su cuerpo que la quemaba en su interior. Un cumulo de nudos se formó en su bajo vientre oprimiendo sus paredes interiores produciendo que se tensara y quisiera que él no se detuviera nunca, que aumentara la velocidad y pudiera adentrarse más profundamente en ella. Eran tantos deseos en un solo cuerpo.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes intentando controlarse al sentir las convulsiones de la vagina de Rin queriendo succionar todo de él y trato, por todos los medios, de evitar terminar dentro de ella aunque fuera lo que más se le antojaba e imaginaba lo delicioso que se sentiría hacerlo, quería abandonarse al placer que le proporcionaba el calor y la humedad de ella.

-Voy a terminar-logro articular con dificultad.

-Hazlo-respondió con la voz ronca y llena de deseo.

Qué más quisiera que hacerlo. Le pareció tan tentadora la oferta. Un cosquilleo le recorrió desde la columna hasta la entrepierna y abandono el interior de Rin, tomo su miembro en una mano y en dos movimientos se dejó ir permitiendo que su esencia se derramara sobre las nalgas de su novia llegando a manchar el interior de la tela de la falda. Quiso sostener su peso con un brazo en el borde del lavamanos pero este se dobló débil y entonces cayó apoyando su frente sobre la espalda de ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aire y la compostura que perdió en el momento que la conoció.

A Rin le decepciono que no terminara dentro de ella porque creía que era lo que él más quería y deseaba, pero observo sus ojos en el espejo y le complació ver satisfacción en ellos.

Él la abrazo rodeando su cadera y se acercó a su cuello a besarlo para, luego posicionar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, dejándola sin aliento al escucharlo decir:

-No hay nada que pueda adorar más que hacerte el amor.

-o-

Cuando llegaron al aula notaron que todas las miradas se posaron en ambos provocando en ella un rabioso sonrojo mientras que Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible como si hubiese ocurrido nada interesante.

El profesor los observo ceñudo dispuesto a regañarlos por la tardanza, una mirada de advertencia de que no debía pronunciar palabra alguna lo mantuvo en silencio.

Sesshomaru era conocido por su actitud y renombre de ser el hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo Japón, un título que impactaba a los que debían comportarse como sus superiores.

Tomaron asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre, uno al lado del otro desde que se reconocieran una pareja, un rincón alejado de todos era el lugar que él había elegido para ambos.

Rin escondió la mirada cuando se percató del modo en que Ayame la observaba, como cuestionándole su actuar. Una mano en su muslo izquierdo hiso que volteara su rostro a Sesshomaru que la examinaba con la mirada, cauteloso. Ella le sonrió para decirle que estaba bien, aunque él continuo mirándola del mismo modo.

El profesor continúo con su clase interrumpiéndolos y haciendo que ambos prestaran atención.

Lo escuchaba pero la mente de Rin estaba dividida entre escuchar la voz del profesor y una duda real que quería resolver con Sesshomaru, una que no tenía que ver con la anterior que él resolviera.

La clase acabo, el profesor se retiró y todos empezaron a incorporarse de sus asientos, excepto ellos porque Rin no se había movido, y por ende, él tampoco.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mientras se dedicaba a acomodar un mechón del cabello ébano detrás de la oreja de ella.

Ese gesto le pareció tan tierno a la joven que por un momento estuvo tentada a distraerse observando el brillo dorado.

-Quería preguntarte algo-bajo la mirada pensándolo mejor.

-Dime.

Ella suspiro antes de hablar. Por un lado, temía la respuesta.

-¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de mí? Digo, yo no soy muy atractiva ni atrevida, no uso maquillaje ni nada para llamar la atención de alguien.

Sesshomaru se calmó, internamente pensaba que sería algo más comprometedor, tal vez, algo que no le agradara escuchar. Temía que la inseguridad de ella lo dejara de lado.

-Eso mismo-respondió simplemente.

-¿Eso?-ella no comprendió.

Él sonrió tomando una de las pequeñas manos para enredarla con sus dedos.

-Siempre tan tímida, sumisa pero divertida con tus amigas, sin preocuparte de intentar interesarle a alguien y riéndote con tus amistades como si toda tu vida fuera perfecta. Sabes, tienes una sonrisa hermosa.

Él aprecio el sonrojo de las mejillas y la humedad de los suaves labios cuando ella los soltó, no soporto la tentación y se acercó a rozarlos con los suyos. Cuando se alejó, vio a Ayame en la puerta del aula esperando a su amiga, entonces él le hiso un gesto con el rostro a su novia señalando hacia afuera.

Cuando Rin vio a Ayame recordó el tema que había dejado pendiente con sus amigas. Beso una vez más a Sesshomaru y le susurro antes de irse.

-Amo hacer cositas contigo-mordió su lóbulo y se alejó sin dignarse a mirarlo para que no notara su vergüenza, mientras abandonaba el curso con su amiga pensaba en que debía tolerar las interrogantes de las demás jóvenes, pero no les diría ni una sola palabra de lo que ocurría entre Sesshomaru y ella a puertas cerradas.

-o-

 _Ha sido todo._

 _Como mencione anteriormente_

 _Este one-shot es dedicado a "Elixir Plateado", sin embargo,_

 _También lo es para todos aquellos que me apoyaron en mi primer relato "Éxtasis."_

 _Gracias! Espero sea de su agrado! Un placer._

 _ **Dmonisa.**_


End file.
